


Decor and Submerging Vehicles

by Ruyu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steven…” Danny began with a shake of his head, and how did one even begin to explain the pleasantries that other normal humans appreciated while in a honeymoon suite. “A fireplace is considered romantic and seductive to the casual observer, do not think that it needs to serve some tactical purpose besides helping people get laid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decor and Submerging Vehicles

**Author's Note:**

> [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com) Prompt: Imagine your OTP cuddling by a fireplace. [[x](http://heartinyourpocket.tumblr.com/post/33137968541/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp-cuddling-by-a)]

“I don’t understand why someone would need a fireplace - we’re in Hawaii,” Steve argued, standing in front of said fireplace, fingering the delicate glass orbs that adorned the mantlepiece. “It’s like you and your ties.”

“Steven…” Danny began with a shake of his head, and how did one even begin to explain the pleasantries that other normal humans appreciated while in a honeymoon suite. “A fireplace is considered _romantic_ and _seductive_ to the casual observer, do not think that it needs to serve some tactical purpose besides helping people get laid.”

His partner swiveled around to raise an eyebrow at him, “So you agree with me?”

“That it’s too damn hot on this island to permit a fireplace? Yes,” Danny conceded, shifting on the large sofa and kicking off his loafers.”But that does not mean it doesn’t have its place in couple friendly environments. It’s part of the decor, Steve, let it go.”

Steve nodded his head in a iffy way, not ready to agree with Danny on the interior design of hotels. “If you say so, Danno.”

Danny huffed in mock irritation, “I do say so, now please get your ass over here and relax. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, James Bond, stop looking for hidden cameras.”

James Bond shrugged noncommittally before he began to physically assault a potted plant beside the sofa. “Can’t be too careful.”

“Oh, you mean careful like when you were trying to go for a swim - in my car? My car is not meant to be driven into swimming pools, Steven. I wish you’d stop trying to already.”

“That first time was not my fault, Danny, you know that,” Steve explained innocently. He made his way over to Danny on the sofa, falling with a soft ‘whoosh’ into the soft material of the cushions.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Not his fault, he says,” smiling at his partner regardless because how could he possibly put up with this man and not have a sense of humor?

You couldn’t or you would kill him. Steve knows this.

“Don’t be mean,” his partner teased, wiggling until he was pressed bodily against Danny, tapping his booted foot against Danny’s socked ones.

“I would never.” He bent down to help Steve unlace his combat-ready, military-grade boots that always took his partner forever to put on. “Have I told you how much I hate these things?” Two pairs of shoes were tossed over by the fireplace.

“You’re just mad because they don’t make them in your size,” Steve remarked, already tensing for the smack down he knew was coming.

Danny didn’t even let Steve get to the next cushion before he tackled him.

~

He wasn’t sure how they didn’t break the sofa, but they both came out nearly unscathed after an epic tickle battle that may have left bruises on Steve’s ribs.

Danny settled on top of Steve’s warm body, his hips framed by Steve’s thighs. He pointedly ignored the metallic jingling coming from some pocket in his cargo pants, but he was used to that. Steve brushed a stray hair back from Danny’s face, his other hand slid down Danny’s back until it rested at the base of his spine.

“This is kinda nice,” Steve said softly against the base of Danny’s neck.

Danny let out small laugh. “I should hope so. These guys were nice enough to give us their honeymoon suite after you almost submerged my vehicle in their pool.”

“That was the plan all along, babe.”

“Shut up, you,” Danny giggled against Steve’s lips.


End file.
